Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 7 (Love)
Love is the seventh episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *KATHLEEN has got a twin on a doll and they become triplets with a tall picture. *CHARLI has got triplets (Kathleen and Kellie) and they copy her. *NATHAN builds a Hi-5 family tower. *CHARLI shows her family's hats and what are they going to do while wearing those hats. *TIM and Nathan find instruments' brothers and sisters. *CHARLI counts her fingers. *KELLIE and Chats pretend to be secret sisters and they keep secrets. *CHARLI makes a secret code to talk to us. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a boy (Tim) that dresses up like Captain Wonder, his friend (Nathan), as Captain Wonder too, calls him to save the world from a green-eyed monster (Kellie), which is Nathan's mother having a beauty treatment. Gallery Kathleen_S5_E7.png Charli_S5_E7_1.png Nathan_S5_E7.png Charli_S5_E7_2.png Tim_S5_E7.png Charli_S5_E7_3.png Kellie_S5_E7.png Charli_S5_E7_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E7.png Trivia *Charli is absent in the Sharing Stories segment. Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns If I had a twin, what fun that would be Someone who's identical and just the same as me We'd talk the same and walk the same We'd dance and sing and play some games We'd always be together my twin and me If I could be twin, what fun that would be. If I had a twin, what fun that would be Someone who's identical and just the same as me We'd talk the same and walk the same We'd dance and sing and play some games We'd always be together my twin and me If I could be twin, what fun that would be. ;Body move #01 She's like a little twin (Little twin, little twin) Does everything the same (The same, the same) Turns around and jumps up (Turns around and jumps up) She even calls my name (She even calls my name) Hey, Charli! (Hey, Charli!). Watch this little triplets (Little triplets, little triplets) Can you do this the same? (The same, the same) Cross your arms and legs (Cross your arms and legs) It's like a funny game (It's like a funny game) I like being triplets. ;Shapes in space Friends, friends, friends, who could ask for more? Someone to share a joke with, that's what friends are for Someone you can be with when you feel the need Someone you can chat to, true friends indeed. Friends, friends, friends, who could ask for more? Someone to share a joke with, that's what friends are for Someone you can be with when you feel the need Someone you can chat to, true friends indeed. Friends, friends, friends, who could ask for more? Someone to share a joke with, that's what friends are for Someone you can be with when you feel the need Someone you can chat to, true friends indeed. ;Body move #02 I said to nana hat hello I said, what's on for you today? I'm going bowling today she said and then she went on her way. I said to father hat hello I said, what's on for you today? I'm going golfing today he said and then he went on his way. I said to brother hat hello I said, what's on for you today? I'm going skateboarding today he said and then he went on his way. I said to sister hat hello I said, what's on for you today? I'm going riding today she said and then she went on her way And then? And then I went on my way. ;Making music Oh brother, oh sister, don't you know that it's true? You can see that we're related 'cause you look just like I do Oh mother, oh father, have you heard the news? You can see that we're related 'cause I look just like you. Oh brother, oh sister, don't you know that it's true? You can see that we're related 'cause I look just like you. Oh brother, oh sister, don't you know that it's true? You can see that we're related 'cause I look just like you. Oh brother, oh sister, don't you know that it's true? You can see that we're related 'cause I look just like you. ;Body move #03 One, two, three and four, we love counting, let's count some more Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, ready to begin again. One, two, three and four, we love counting, let's count some more Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, ready to begin again. ;Word play Can you keep a secret? It's not easy thing to do Can you keep a secret? It's just there for me and you Here's a little secret, it's a thing that I can hide My secret is I couldn't keep a secret if I tried. Can you keep a secret? It's not easy thing to do Can you keep a secret if it's just there for me and you? Here's my little secret, it's a thing that I can't hide My secret is I couldn't keep a secret if I tried. ;Body move #04 Psst, hey, look over here Got a secret sign, you'll need to be near Won't say it in words but you know what I mean It's the secret code, the most secret you've seen If I tap my nose, it means let's get a drink Twiddle my ears means we should leave, don't you think? If I cross my hands, I cross my chest It's to let you know I think you're the best. ;Sharing stories Captain Wonder, what a guy Flies in the air way up high Strong and brave, saves the day You know you're saved when Captain Wonder comes your way. Captain Wonder, what a guy Flies in the air way up high Strong and brave, saves the day You know you're saved when Captain Wonder comes your way. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about family Category:Ep about love Category:Ep about dolls Category:Ep about twins & triplets Category:Ep about similarities Category:Ep about copying Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about towers Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about guitars Category:Ep about ukuleles Category:Ep about flutes Category:Ep about fingers Category:Ep about counting Category:Ep about toes Category:Ep about secrets Category:Ep about sign language Category:Ep about super heroes Category:Ep about Captain Wonder Category:Ep about monsters